Reishi
by Leewis
Summary: "Por ende, Natsuki es esa estrella." Y apuntando hacia la Luna llena, Shizuru sentenció lo que Natsuki temía. "La nobleza en su alma es tan abrumadora, que atrae hasta el ser más desdichado bajo su cuna." UA
1. Chapter 1

**Mai Hime © Sunrise**

* * *

 **Première Rencontre.**

 _No es fácil cuando tienes demasiadas cosas que atesorar. En ocasiones, si deseas algo, solo puedes obtenerlo al sacrificar otra cosa._

Nevaba como nunca esa mañana.

Natsuki caminaba a un ritmo tenue. Sus botas eran ligeramente arrastradas contra el blanco sendero, que a ratos pareciera absorberla en cualquier instante si no era lo suficientemente precavida, solo escuchaba el eco de sus verdes y viejos audífonos colgando desde la base de su cuello. Tomó la ruta más corta esta vez, intentando apaciguar el frío que comenzaba a entumir su cuerpo. Natsuki despejó con fuerza la nieve acumulada sobre su cabello antes de ingresar a la residencia. Las puertas de esta siempre permanecían abiertas sin razón alguna.

De todas formas, nadie entraba a aquel lugar.

"Ya llegué."

Cuando Natsuki ingresó en la cocina, una mujer mayor se distraía en la mesa. El periódico con fecha discontinua posaba sobre sus arrugadas manos.

"Llegas temprano, ¿volviste a abandonar las clases?" María Graceburt no tuvo necesidad de detener sus labores.

"N-no." Natsuki desvió la mirada hacia el costado. La sorpresiva presencia de adultos deambulando en el lugar comenzaba a intimidarla. "Hoy empiezan las vacaciones de invierno, oba-san."

"Oh…" María dio una pausa antes de hablar sus pensamientos. Unos que no daban cabida a negociaciones. "Si es así, deberías ir a Aomori."

Aomori.

La última vez que estuvo en los bosques verdes, Natsuki apenas articulaba palabra alguna. Su madre no solía ser más que viejas cartas en tiempos festivos, y la imagen paterna acostumbraba a perderse en temporadas cruciales.

No era el lugar preciso donde preferiría descansar.

Natsuki tragó saliva antes de asentir levemente. La anciana se dirigió a preparar la merienda luego de dejar el bolso escolar sobre el asiento, demasiado frío para la tierna edad de quien lo cargaba. Demasiado prolijo para el supuesto compañerismo. María observó cómo las pupilas de esos verdes iris se dilataron por unos instantes antes de que se escondieran bajo sus cansados párpados.

Natsuki se estremeció involuntariamente.

"Oba-san, ¿no tienes frío?"

Y aun cuando sabía el motivo, lo irracional de su conducta, el susurro en noches confusas, las burlas ajenas impresas en sus cuadernos; era todo lo que se esperaba del linaje al que Natsuki Kuga pertenece. Lamentablemente, para estos tiempos que comienzan a culminar, alguien de la naturaleza de Natsuki difícilmente encajaría en su entorno. Aún en tierras añejas.

"No, ve a cambiarte. La comida estará lista."

La única habitación que sostenía ventanas entre sus frías paredes rara vez era ocupada. Por lo general, cada vez que Natsuki permanecía lo suficiente, la presencia de una niña se hacía presente a unos metros de ella. No había palabras para describir la expresión inquebrantable en su rostro. Natsuki no se molestaba en preguntar.

Mientras vacilaba en remembranzas que yacían perdidas en su interior, y aumentaba el volumen de la música cada vez que la forma de la infante se hacía visible en su espacio, Natsuki cerraba sus ojos y se dejaba llevar.

Imágenes que jamás interpretaría plagaban su mente al instante. A estas alturas, solo sabía que su madre, Saeko, permanecía en la prefectura de Aomori. Rara vez mantenían contacto.

Su padre, a pesar de haberle dejado el único instrumento para despejar su alborotado raciocinio, decidió emprender un viaje del que probablemente jamás regresaría.

No había refugio permanente que Natsuki recordara.

A pesar de ello, durante las noches en que la euforia y llanto eran demasiado para su corta edad, él siempre estuvo allí. Y junto a la nostálgica melodía que lo acompañaba, solía murmurarle simples palabras que no llegaba a comprender.

 _Lo más importante de todo, es el corazón._

Nevaba como nunca esa mañana. Tanto así, como el peso de la soledad en su corazón.

 **.**

 **.**

"¿Natsuki-san?"

"Um."

"Mi nombre es Durán. Durán de los perros. Espero que nuestra compañía sea de su agrado."

Un espíritu de más de mil años decidió acompañarla en su estadía en Aomori. Para cuando Natsuki retuvo la forma del singular animal azul, de orejas grises y ojos tan brillantes como el oro puro, este ya se había desvanecido en el entorno.

Al parecer, Saeko Kuga tenía otros planes previstos en su visita.

El clima en Aomori era aterrador en su humilde opinión. Apenas logró ingresar a su vieja habitación, Natsuki no perdió el tiempo en aferrarse a la mayor cantidad de prendas posibles para apaciguar en algo los espasmos de su delgado cuerpo.

La casa estaba vacía. Si bien, esperaba al menos la presencia de su madre, la situación era similar a la que vivía junto a su abuela. Natsuki pasó por las innumerables habitaciones de la pensión antes de detenerse en una de ellas, cuya atmósfera que irradiaba era tal que podía sentir como su pecho se contraía.

"Ah, le recomiendo continuar por las escaleras. No es bueno la intromisión en espacios ajenos, Natsuki-san."

"D—Durán. Yo—" No se había dado cuenta, su mano posaba sobre la áspera madera. "¿Hay más personas en la posada?"

"La posada es solo una fachada. Es inusual ver clientes en este sitio." Le dijo con incredulidad. "Saeko-san debe estar por llegar, si Natsuki-san sería tan amable, es mejor esperarla en la entrada."

Pese a evadir con astucia el comentario a su pregunta, Natsuki simplemente rodó sus ojos y se alejó de su curiosidad junto al solemne espíritu.

"... ¿Cómo están todos?" Recargaba su cuerpo junto al gastado marco, sus brazos firmemente cruzados en espera de algún movimiento pronto. Natsuki comenzaba a impacientarse frente a la situación. Son demasiados los años que no ha visto la figura de su madre, a pesar de saber la similitud de sus apariencias, se le hacía frustrante proyectar una imagen de ella cada vez que intentaba recordarla.

Durán se apoyó sobre sus patas traseras. Pareciera como si pensara en la mejor manera de responder una pregunta tan banal como la que acaban de hacerle. Sin embargo, antes de que lograra formar palabra alguna, las enormes puertas frontales se abrieron lentamente, rechinando en cada momento. Ambos voltearon a ver.

 _Existen muchos tipos de personas en este mundo, cada uno con distintos objetivos. Apoyándose unos con otros. A veces en llanto, otras veces en alegría._

Y en ese entonces, cuando Natsuki fijó la mirada en los cálidos ojos de quien se había presentado, su cuerpo se entumeció. No era el delicado rubor que cargaba sobre sus mejillas, ni la sedosa cabellera castaña que adornaba su cabeza. Ni siquiera las finas y elegantes facciones que portaba o el peculiar color de los ojos que revelaban una apariencia que dejaría sin aliento a cualquiera de su edad. Natsuki solo sintió el dolor al verla.

Su espíritu, apestaba a muerte.

 _Y en medio de todo eso, ¿Cuántos serán capaces de cumplir sus deseos?_

"…-san. Natsuki-san. Le presento a Shizuru Fujino, la nueva aprendiz de Saeko, su madre."

 _¿Y cuántos de esos deseos realizados traerán verdadera felicidad?_

Shizuru no hizo más que una leve reverencia frente a ella, la sonrisa plasmada en su rostro no lograba erradicar la neutralidad que sus ojos expresaban, antes de continuar su camino hacia el interior de los pasillos.

"Fujino duerme en esa habitación, ¿no es así, Durán?"

No era una pregunta pese al arrastre en las palabras de Natsuki. Durán solo se precipitó a mirar hacia el vacío, ocultando la melancolía de quienes comparten la misma carga.

 _La respuesta, es algo que cada uno debe descubrir._

"Saeko-san aún se encuentra en el monte. Llegará dentro de unos días." Natsuki parecía impactada al escuchar el extraño acento que provenía de la castaña. La noticia sobre el paradero de su madre parecía ser solo un detalle respecto a su impresión de Shizuru. No pudo evitar el sorpresivo calor en su rostro.

"Natsuki-san parece asombrada." Siendo atrapada por Durán en su letargo, Natsuki continuó comiendo de lo que encontrara sobre la pequeña mesa de estar. Si no fuera por la presencia del perro, no se imaginaría lo incómodo que el ambiente se tornaría el estar a solas con la única otra persona presente en el lugar.

"Sabes… ¿sabes si dijo algo?"

Para cuando levantó la vista, debido a la falta de respuesta alguna, no había nadie a su alrededor. Natsuki pensó por un instante si Fujino era en realidad otro espíritu del lugar. Incluso se atrevió a consultarlo con Durán, el cuál sonrió de manera divertida.

"Quizás estaba cansada. El entrenamiento de las Itako es bastante estricto."

"Entonces, ¿Fujino es ciega?" Todas las itakos que entrenan fuera del linaje de los Kuga son mujeres incapaces de ver. Las escogen específicamente porque sus otros sentidos se agudizan a tal punto que es más fácil alcanzar su mayor potencial espiritual, aparte del abandono total de la sociedad por personas incapaces de sostenerse por sí mismas, el clan Kuga ha encontrado en ellas la mejor arma de aprendizaje y sustento.

"Fujino-san ve perfectamente, Natsuki-san."

"Mmh."

Durán observaba con atención la pensativa mirada de Natsuki que comenzaba a tornarse en un ceño bastante cerrado. Le sugirió que se lo tomara con calma. Probablemente, las relaciones de Natsuki con los demás son bastante remotas, a pesar de sus dieciséis años, y situaciones como estas son algo estresantes para afrontar.

"Natsuki-san debería ir a descansar. Mañana tiene que ir al templo a saludar a los dioses."

"Durán… ¿Shizuru irá con nosotros?"

El animal se sorprendió al escuchar aquel nombre en labios ajenos en demasiado tiempo. Realmente algo en su interior se remeció.

 _Al menos, la persona que te espera no te dejará sentir la soledad de nuevo._

* * *

'¿Cómo lo hace para dormir así?'

A un par de metros de su lecho, podía ver al espíritu descansar sobre otro futón. Natsuki no sabía si alterarse o reírse de Durán, su vientre expuesto al mundo mientras subía y bajaba levemente de forma... Ahora comenzaba a cuestionarse el hecho de que un ser espiritual pudiese respirar entre otras cosas. Siendo una esencia y todo ello.

Escuchó risas que llenaron el extremo silencio del ambiente a otro nivel. Se sentó de inmediato sorprendida, el sueño abandonado hace momentos atrás. Tomó sus viejos audífonos y se llevó consigo un cobertor.

Dio un último vistazo al animal antes de salir sigilosamente de la habitación.

Los recuerdos llegaban a su mente con cada paso que daba en los largos pasillo del lugar. Intentó cubrirse lo más que pudo con el enorme abrigo que cargaba sobre sí y descendió las escaleras, camino hacia el jardín. Logró pasar por la cocina en la cual creyó ver a un animal que se asemejaba a un mapache intentando escapar del sitio, aterrado. Para cuando sintió su presencia, Natsuki no pudo quitar la vista del extraño pañal que cargaba entre sus partes íntimas, antes de desaparecer por la pared a su lado.

'¿Otro más? ¿Cuántos espíritus tiene Saeko en esta casa?'

Sin darle mayor importancia y sintiendo la fría brisa sobre sí al salir, Natsuki se enfocó en aferrarse bruscamente mientras veía el mar de estrellas a su norte. Había olvidado paisaje semejante por demasiado tiempo. Su boca permaneció ligeramente abierta con tal asombro.

"Kuga-san debería descansar."

Natsuki se sobresaltó ante la inesperada voz, y su nueva acompañante caminó por su lado antes de bajar y posar sus descalzos pies en la mojada hierba del jardín. Natsuki observó con extrañeza tal acción, pero decidió guardar comentario al respecto.

"Durán no deja de roncar."

"Oh, el perro."

"Hn... ¿Sabías que tiene más de 1000 años recorriendo el planeta? He escuchado que puede materializarse en objetos cuando lo desee… ¿No te provoca curiosidad el saber las cosas que—" Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, la longitud de sus palabras, Natsuki se ruborizó ¿Desde cuándo no hablaba más que monosílabos con gente de su edad? No entendió la sencillez de su comportamiento. Prestó atención al gentil rostro a cierta distancia, la sonrisa presente no logró más que incrementar su vergüenza.

"Ya veo, Kuga-san parece una niña cuando se ruboriza."

"¿Qu-qué? No soy una niña."

La sonrisa se amplió a pesar de ser ocultada tras una delgada mano. Pese a su malestar, Natsuki dio un paso hacia el jardín al descender por la vieja madera, decidida en hacerla cambiar de opinión mediante otros medios. Para cuando sus pies hicieron contacto con la suave superficie, la sorpresa y el dolor por el frío la invadió de inmediato. Se arropó en un acto similar a una oruga al momento en que regresaba a la cálida madera del suelo hogareño, mientras veía incrédula a la castaña quien parecía serena en su sitio.

"¡Fujino! ¡Te resfriarás si sigues allí!" Elevó la voz con algo de autoridad. No podía creer que caminara en esas condiciones, con esta temperatura que comenzaba a bajar drásticamente. "Shiz-"

"Ah. Kuga-san es una _niña de verano_ , ¿no?"

"... Ya está, iré a buscarte."

Para cuando se introdujo en el césped anteponiéndose a la incómoda experiencia, percibió el filo de las verdes hojas quemar la sensible piel bajo sus huellas. "Fujino." Estiró su mano, intentando que razonara y la siguiera de regreso. Natsuki no esperó recibir el mismo tipo de dolor en su mano, al momento del contacto con la piel de la castaña.

Tocaron suelo neutral y Natsuki comenzaba a sentir el frío líquido entre sus narices. Iba a recoger el cobertor para marcharse, pero se detuvo a mitad de camino. El chirrido repentino que la abordó hacía zumbar sus oídos desorientándola enseguida. Intentó cubrir sus oídos en vano mientras trataba de razonar lo que estaba ocurriendo. "¡Ow—!... Fujino ¿estás bien—?" Miró tras de sí, y la figura de Shizuru permanecía inmóvil en su lugar. Su semblante fijo en el cielo.

"La luna, Kuga-san."

No había notado el sudor que se formó en su rostro, no hasta que lo necesario recorrió por la punta de su nariz hasta descender, estrepitándose en la madera. Natsuki levantó la vista al cielo, y vio cómo la estrella que iluminaba sus cuerpos parecía ser consumida por un fuego tan bello, tan exquisito, que tentaba al trágico desenlace que podría desencadenar.

Intentó llamar a Durán. Pero su boca se rehusaba a cooperar, así como el resto de su cuerpo.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Sintió el movimiento a su lado y, para cuando logró cambiar de vista, por un instante, Natsuki se encontró rodeada, abrumada. Solo fueron segundos en que se presentó hasta el más ínfimo ser que habitaba el lugar a su alrededor, y en medio de todo ello; los rostros, los cuerpos, los gritos, la agonía que la inundaban, Natsuki pudo verlo.

Y el dolor en su corazón, como aquella vez que vio a la castaña en el primer encuentro, la abatió completamente.

"Natsuki debería descansar."

Como si de un hechizo se tratase, Natsuki recobró la cordura, y se sacudió. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de enfocarse en su entorno. El aire helado se desprendía de su boca con cada agitado respirar que producía, y no pudo evitar el ligero temblor de su cuerpo que comenzaba a acrecentarse paulatinamente. "¿Vi-Viste eso...?"

No pasó mucho hasta que el cobertor cayó sobre su espalda, envolviéndola esta vez. Shizuru estaba tan cerca de ella, que impregnaba su rostro del aire que emanaba de su boca.

"Tu cumpleaños es el 15 de Agosto, te fascinan las mascotas."

Las manos que se aseguraron de arroparla por completo se aferraron al viejo aparato colgando de la base de su frío cuello. Natsuki no entendía lo que Shizuru le estaba diciendo, no quería averiguar, no quería que continuara.

"Tu madre nunca te visita, tu abuela jamás entenderá tus aflicciones. Eres incapaz de relacionarte con tus iguales." La miró directamente. "Estás sola, Natsuki Kuga."

El reflejo en sus rojos ojos transmitía sus mismos sentimientos, que Natsuki estrechó con tal desesperación.

"¿Qué estás—¿Quién te dijo...?"

"Por ende, Natsuki es esa estrella." Y apuntando hacia la Luna llena, Shizuru sentenció lo que Natsuki temía. "La nobleza en su alma es tan abrumadora, que atrae hasta el ser más desdichado bajo su cuna."

.

Durán estaba seguro que era el único espíritu guardián que continuaba firme en ese entonces. La presencia del mapache se perdió junto a su turbio compañero, y el resto de los ocupantes.

El espíritu del perro sacudió su cabeza, evitando que las preocupaciones nublaran su determinación. Natsuki debía ser una llave más, de las que tanto le habló su padre. Observó el lúgubre destello de la Luna sobre su ser antes de salir por el tejado y descubrir por sus propios ojos, un evento que no había presenciado hace mil años atrás.

Fue entonces que allí la encontró, sobre el rígido césped y la congelada fuente ancestral a su lado.

"Orphan…"

No uno. Eran cientos, miles. Y Shizuru Fujino era uno, cientos, miles.

Y en un instante, ninguno a la vez.

 _Miserable y abandonada en el camino, sintiendo el peso del mundo._

* * *

Esta historia la comencé el 2013 (ha pasado bastante agua bajo el puente) y ahora que recuperé mi cuenta, quise rehacerla y espero terminarla bien :) Ojalá disfruten.

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

.

.

Durán permaneció vigilante durante el resto de la noche.

Para fortuna de todos, lo que prometía ser un evento catastrófico terminó siendo un instante de solo segundos. De todas formas, aprovechó esta pausa para enviar al espíritu del zorro como mensajero en búsqueda de la sacerdotisa de la zona.

Necesitaba de la presencia humana y fuente más confiable que conocía en la familia. Y a la mañana siguiente, a primera hora, Natsuki quería respuestas.

"Espera, más lento." Natsuki resopló su nariz intentando asimilar algo, mientras quitaba la carga del sueño en su cuerpo con un tazón de café. "Cuando me dijiste que no era ciega, entré en duda." Sacudió sus alborotados y fríos cabellos antes de continuar. "Durán, ¿qué pretende Saeko con una aprendiz como Fujino?"

Durán entrecerró sus ojos. Natsuki estaba llena de preguntas, y no sabía si debía ser lo suficientemente honesto sin la presencia de Saeko en el lugar. El miedo, a veces es peor que el mismo peligro.

"Fujino-san fue encontrada en el monte Osore, ¿has oído de este, Natsuki-san?" Al notar la negativa en los atentos ojos verdes, Durán prosiguió. "Es uno de los tres grandes lugares sagrados de Japón. Se eleva desde la península Shimokita, en el extremo norte de la isla Honshu." Miró hacia el viejo tocadiscos que había en la habitación, trayendo de manera inevitable recuerdos de hace años atrás. "Es un lugar desolado, envuelto en vapor y humos sulfurosos que fluyen de fumarolas volcánicas." Volvió a enfocarse esta vez en Natsuki, quien no parecía demasiado sorprendida hasta el momento. "Las personas comunes veían la muerte en estos paisajes de otro mundo, que no eran ni el cielo ni el infierno, pero tenían reminiscencias de ambos. Se convirtió en un lugar para que los vivos lloren a los muertos... Lo llamaron el _monte del miedo_." Ahora sí, volvía a captar su atención. "La montaña es un puente entre este mundo y el siguiente. Los espíritus abandonados terminan allí." Finalmente, y con pesar, Durán aclaró. "Fujino-san fue abandonada en ese lugar."

Natsuki se quedó contemplando por un instante, decidida a cambiar de tema por momento. "Pensé que los Orphan eran solo un mito."

"Pues, lo son. Al menos, para prohibir a las personas de intentar invocarlos." Durán se acercó a Natsuki, sentándose a su lado esta vez. "Cuando Saeko-san recogió a Fujino-san, no tenía idea de las capacidades de la niña en sus brazos." Miró con lo que parecía ser una tenue sonrisa hacia Natsuki.

"¿Por qué nunca la vi antes aquí?" Natsuki seguía con dudas, cada vez más insistentes. "Creo que tenemos la misma edad. Me dijo— cosas que no debiese saber. Acaso—"

"Natsuki-san." Durán la detuvo con la templanza de un alma de cientos de años. Natsuki cerró la boca de inmediato. "Lo más importante, es el corazón." Ante la mirada atónita de Natsuki, Durán supo que sus palabras ya eran eco de una voz anterior. "Esto es muy crucial, ya que Fujino-san posee la habilidad de Reishi."

"¿Reishi?" Murmuró por lo bajo. Natsuki se cruzó de brazos, pensando, creía haber escuchado esa palabra anteriormente. Quizás lo oyó de parte de su abuela cuando la recibió hace más de cinco años. Quizás. "Creo—creo que lo he escuchado antes. Tiene que ver con la mente, o algo así."

"Es mucho más que eso, Natsuki-san."

"… Entonces, si Fujino posee el Reishi siendo aprendiz de Itako, ¿por qué invoca Orphans?" Dijo con cierto reproche. Si bien, pareciera ser que no representó peligro alguno aparte de la impresión inicial durante la noche anterior, para Natsuki no tenía sentido el que Shizuru estuviese creando Orphans a esa magnitud. Más aún, bajo la tutela de su madre.

Se supone que purifican almas, no las condenan ni destruyen.

"No lo puede controlar, Natsuki-san."

 _Inconscientes del dolor de la vida. Sin causa alguna, se refugiaron en su frágil cuerpo._

"… Durán." Para ese entonces, Natsuki se encontraba de pie. Sus manos firmes, sus ojos mirando directamente al espíritu a su lado. "¿Por qué estoy aquí?"

"Durante los últimos cinco años, Fujino-san no ha salido de su habitación en busca de contacto humano." Y mientras la presencia de cierta persona se hacía más cercana a ellos, Durán sintió algo de alivio. Había recibido su mensaje. "Ayer fue la primera vez que habló con alguien ajeno a Saeko-san."

"¿Qué?"

Los espíritus del lugar comenzaron a alborotarse repentinamente. Para sorpresa de Natsuki, esta vez, fue de alegría.

Salieron de la alcoba más lejana de las habitaciones en la pensión. Durán también había desaparecido, y Natsuki comenzaba a entender el por qué. Saeko Kuga había regresado antes de tiempo.

Tragó saliva antes de hacerse camino hacia la entrada principal, casi sintiendo un deja vú por lo mismo que había sentido el día de ayer, cuando vio a Shizuru entrar.

Allí, en medio de la euforia de los espíritus que bailaban y cantaban alrededor de la figura muy similar a ella misma, Natsuki la encontró. Mucho mayor, más seria y con una carga tras su espalda casi visible.

"Mamá."

Saeko desvió la mirada por un momento, luego de recibir a los desamparados, y le dedicó una sonrisa que sorprendió a Natsuki. "Natsuki." Suspiró ligeramente, confirmando el estado de su hija antes de continuar. "Espero que no hayas tenido inconvenientes mientras no estuve."

"Ah—" Calló al instante. Durán aún no hacía presencia de su ser, y sintió que no tendría sentido hablarlo ahora. "Durán me ha hecho compañía."

"Me alegro." La mujer mayor levantó una de sus manos, y luego de una silenciosa oración, la casa quedó desocupada nuevamente. "Supongo que ya conociste a Shizuru."

"Sí, ayer." Contestó mirando hacia otro lado. Shizuru debía estar en su habitación en este momento, probablemente.

"Ya veo." El semblante de Saeko cambió de inmediato a uno más neutral al ver a la otra persona de la pensión asomarse tras su hija. "No pensé que saldrías sino hasta mañana ¿Cómo amaneciste, Shizuru?"

"Buenos días, Saeko-san." La figura y el aroma impregnaron los sentidos de Natsuki de inmediato al pasar a su lado y ver a Shizuru en yukata acercarse a su madre antes de recibir un ligero paquete en sus manos. "Kuga-san." Giró lo suficiente para mostrarle una sonrisa a Natsuki, quien se sonrojó ligeramente por la atención antes de hablar.

"Buenos días, Fujino."

Saeko observó lo necesario antes de emprender camino hacia el jardín. "Debo arreglar ciertas cosas antes de continuar, adelántense ustedes. Las alcanzo después."

Debía hablar con Durán. Y así, nuevamente, Natsuki se encontró a solas con Shizuru en el desayuno.

.

.

 _"¿Es su situación grave?"_

 _"La niña está cubierta en sangre. Su nacimiento—su habilidad."_

Natsuki comía en silencio, la música en sus audífonos libres parecía ser el único rastro de vida en el lugar. De vez en cuando desviaba la mirada hacia Shizuru, quien solo se limitaba a beber té con cierta calma.

 _"Debes saber el por qué estás aquí de entre todos los espíritus de la familia, Durán."_

En algún momento, sus ojos conectaron con aquellos carmesí, y Natsuki se vio impulsada a hablar. "Uh… esto es incómodo." Decidió ser franca, esto no estaba funcionando.

Quizás Shizuru tenía razón, no era capaz de relacionarse con los demás.

"¿Incomodo a Kuga-san?"

"N—no." Se lamentó del tono poco convencido de su voz, Natsuki miró a Shizuru con cierta incertidumbre. Finalmente, hizo hablar sus pensamientos. "La verdad, nunca he tenido una conversación decente con alguien de mi edad."

 _"Mi voluntad aún sigue siendo leal a la familia, después de siglos."_

 _"Entonces tienes que ayudar a Shizuru, su habilidad es la misma que la de tu maestro anterior."_

Cuando levantó la vista nuevamente, Natsuki vio a Shizuru mirando cierto punto en su taza. Quizás no la escuchó. "¿Fujino?"

Shizuru abrió su boca, tomándose unos segundos antes de hablar. "Mientras más intentamos olvidar, mientras más luchas; más nos involucramos, Kuga-san." Se incorporó bajo la mirada atenta de Natsuki, quien comenzaba a sentir el acelerado palpitar en su corazón.

¿Por qué?

Retomando el paquete que recibió en sus manos, lo depositó en las frías de Natsuki. "Y pronto, la memoria se transforma en una maldición." Por un instante levantó la mirada, y al ver los ojos llenos de determinación y vida en Natsuki, la sonrisa en el rostro de Shizuru reapareció al instante. "Kuga-san no tiene que tomar responsabilidad alguna." Dijo antes de alejarse, probablemente hacia las afueras de los dormitorios. "Aunque debo admitir, que trae una solemne paz a este hogar."

 _"Rescaté a Shizuru, aun sabiendo que no podría comprometerla a Natsuki. Esto va más allá del linaje de los Kuga."_

 _"...Entonces Fujino-san es una fuerza a tener en cuenta, Saeko-san."_

Al acercarse al marco de la puerta, Shizuru vio al mapache intentando espiar la conversación al interior. El cambio en su expresión fue tal, que el espíritu se desvaneció al instante. Y el llanto lúgubre que lo siguió, acalló todo el lugar.

"Shizuru." Natsuki estaba de pie, más cerca de lo que debería. El ligero bulto olvidado sobre el mesón junto al resto de la comida. "No iré a ningún lado."

 _"Finalmente, podré hacer lo que no logré hace mil años atrás."_

 _Un fantasma de mil años, finalmente desechará esas solitarias lágrimas._

La repentina sorpresa en su rostro la tomó con algo de orgullo, aun así, Natsuki no pudo evitar el sentir angustia, al ver la misma sonrisa que no lograba llegar a los ojos de Shizuru. "Estaba bajo la impresión de que Natsuki quería una vida tranquila, a pesar de todo." Reishi. Natsuki comenzaba a entender. "Si permanece aquí, no lo conseguirá en absoluto." Le declaró como última advertencia.

Su espalda permaneció rígida. La voluntad inquebrantable permanecía presente, sin embargo, Natsuki no entendía exactamente cómo podía ayudar. "Supongo que no." Rió con cierta ironía, definitivamente estaba metiendo no solo su cabeza, sino también su cuerpo y espíritu a la boca del lobo. "Pero no me imagino una vida tranquila, sabiendo que estás sufriendo aquí." Rascó su nariz sintiéndose algo cohibida por expresar en voz alta sus pensamientos. Sabiendo incluso, que Shizuru podía escucharlos sin necesidad de abrir su boca.

Natsuki no esperaba respuesta después de eso. Es más, anhelaba que Shizuru partiera lo antes posible, para luego hundir su cara en agua fría y quitar en algo el repentino calor que la envuelve en estos momentos. "Creo… Creo que esta es la conversación más decente que he tenido con alguien." Y fue lo más honesto que pudo decirle a Shizuru en ese entonces. Se atrevió a mirarla a la cara, y vio cierto brillo en los ojos de la castaña, que pareciera apalear en algo el oscuro aura a su alrededor.

Y una nueva resolución comenzaba alojarse en su ingenuo corazón. Quería sacar a Shizuru de ese sitio en el que se encuentra.

 _"Durán. Shizuru es la persona a quien debes proteger. Tú y Natsuki."_

Durante la tarde, la nieve se había detenido por el momento y Natsuki se encontró en el centro de Aomori, por sugerencia de su madre _—e_ n contra de su voluntad _—_ , en busca de algún recuerdo para María, y distraerse en el camino.

A pesar de aun no entender del todo la situación, comenzaba a tener ideas bastantes banales sobre el estado actual de la Casa de los Kuga. Suspiró con desgano.

"Natsuki-san."

"¡Durán! ¿Dónde estabas?" Sacándola de sus pensamientos, luego de salir de una tienda de antigüedades con algunos recuerdos, le reprochó de inmediato. Natsuki metió la bolsa en su mochila, la cual ajustó en su espalda con dureza. "Pensé que Saeko tendría una conversación conmigo. Pero apenas se dio la oportunidad, me echó de la casa ¿Puedes creerlo?" Intentó aliviar la tensión en su cuello con una de sus manos mientras aligeraba el ambiente mostrando una sonrisa incrédula.

"Es lo mejor para aliviar la carga, Natsuki-san." Fue lo único que le dijo Durán, y bastó para que Natsuki dejase de verlo con el poco entusiasmo que tenía antes de comenzar a caminar sin rumbo aparente. "Saeko-san no quiere involucrarla más allá de lo posible."

"Ajá."

Durán esperó a que se alejaran de la zona transitada, hasta llegar bajo la línea del tren. "Natsuki-san, debo preguntar."

"Ah, supuse que querías decirme algo ¿Es sobre Shizuru?" Se sentó bajo un árbol añejo, roto por el frío intenso de la temporada.

"No específicamente." Le respondió el perro, poniéndose frente a ella. "¿Tienes experiencia luchando contra otros espíritus?"

"...Uh, creo que no." Natsuki tomó su barbilla tratando de recordar. Quizás, si no la hubiesen alejado de Aomori años atrás, pudiese haber hecho mucho más en el pasado; entrenando como su madre, y todas las mujeres del linaje Kuga. Por alguna razón aparente, la alejaron de ese mundo y tuvo que aprender a relacionarse de todas formas, con todos los espíritus de una ciudad ajena, y las personas que no entendían. No la entendían en lo absoluto. "Creí que no me querían enseñar, por ser un fracaso."

"Oh." Durán abrió sus ojos sorprendido. Entonces Saeko no le ha comentado nada aún. ¿Qué está planeando realmente? "Bueno. Lo preguntaré de otra manera entonces." A esto, la atención de Natsuki volvió completamente hacia él, sus ojos atentos y llenos de curiosidad lo invitaban a hablar rápidamente.

Durán comenzaba a acostumbrarse a las cálidas reacciones de Natsuki.

"¿Entiendes a lo que te enfrentas si algo se sale de control con Fujino-san?"

Natsuki parpadeó un par de veces antes de caer en cuenta. "Uh, ¿cientos de Orphan?" Vio cómo Durán asentía en silencio con su cabeza. "... ¿Una muerte dolorosa por el resto de la eternidad?"

"Me temo que puede ser peor que eso, Natsuki-san." La brisa comenzaba a aumentar ligeramente. Natsuki recogió su cabello, el cual lo refugió con el resto de su cabeza bajo la capucha de su parka. "Aún no estamos seguros, pero al parecer, Shizuru-san es capaz de invocar la Estrella Roja."

Tomó su tiempo para que absorbiera la información, y la reacción no se hizo esperar. "Estás... ¿estás seguro?" Ya no se sentía tan tranquila. Ni siquiera en Aomori, o en cualquier lugar posible. "¿Por qué?"

"¿Perdón?"

"... ¿Por qué tiene Shizuru ese poder?" Durán la miró con simpatía al entender la desesperación de una adolescente quien recién comenzaba a enterarse sobre la historia de su familia, y el resto del mundo al que pertenecen.

"No lo sabemos, Natsuki-san." Le dijo con la mayor calma posible. Durán podía reflejar la mirada de muchas almas similares a la de Natsuki, en otra época. "Pero haremos lo posible por ayudar a Fujino-san, para evitar que eso suceda."

"¿Es por eso que no sale de la pensión?"

"Si Fujino-san se encuentra rodeada de personas, sus pensamientos fluirán en ella de inmediato debido al Reishi. El rencor y resentimiento continuo han corrompido su frágil corazón a lo largo de los años, Natsuki-san." Durán permaneció solemne en su sitio, intentando no recordar.

"Pero no es vida tenerla encerrada allí. ¿Qué piensa hacer Saeko con ello?"

"Vamos a utilizar toda la ayuda posible a nuestra disposición." Dijo el animal ancestral, y luego decenas de espíritus los rodearon al instante. Natsuki se levantó de inmediato, sorprendida frente a la gama de distintos animales sagrados y personas de otras generaciones, listas para actuar de cualquier manera posible.

"O _—_ Oye... no piensan matar a Shizuru o algo, ¿cierto?"

 _"Debes protegerla, sin importar qué."_

"Creo que es necesario decirlo ahora, Natsuki-san." Natsuki estaba agitada, confusa y bastante alterada. Pero debía estar atenta. Durán solo esperaba, que al final de esta última travesía por la tierra su alma logre encontrar la paz al haber hecho bien, finalmente. "Si bien, tu madre es sacerdotisa. Tu padre fue un exorcista." El silencio de los espíritus a su alrededor, y la pausa en Durán quien veía con compasión el semblante en Natsuki, no aminoraba en nada la revelación.

 _Lo más importante, Natsuki, es el corazón._

"... Me estás jodiendo." Dio un paso atrás, y luego otro. Los exorcistas son famosamente conocidos por vivir bastante poco, y declararse extintos debido a su paupérrima descendencia. Es precisamente por los Orphan que sus vidas se acortan a tal grado, de morir a los pocos meses de haber realizado su primer exterminio con éxito.

Ahora comenzaba a entender todo lo que su padre le decía cuando era solo una niña, y las palabras de Shizuru la noche anterior _—_ incluso ahora _—_. Ella lo sabía, e intentó persuadirla para desistir en ayudar e incluso quedarse más tiempo.

Y aunque el impacto le recorrió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo, Natsuki encontró fuerzas en una sola imagen en su mente. Aferrándose a sus puños con suma ansiedad, esta vez, dijo con voz decidida. "Durán... Cuéntame todo sobre Souichirou Kuga, y la Estrella Roja."

 _No dejes que nada destruya tu corazón._

 _._

* * *

Probablemente el concepto de Hime u Otome estará aquí! pero creo que ya con lo que hay, se va creando un real universo alterno. Ojalá disfruten, queda un camino relativamente denso aún, principalmente porque deseas salvar a alguien quien podría matarte en cualquier caso, junto al resto. Aaah la adolescencia, el romance, aajajaj.

Dejen alguna impresión de ello si pueden en los review :).

¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Chapter 3

Saeko estaba inquieta.

Caminó por los pasillos del hogar, sintiendo el denso ambiente sobre este. Temía por Shizuru, por Natsuki.

"¿Shizuru?" La vio sentada en el jardín, donde suele pasar el poco tiempo sino es en su habitación. Observó la mirada impávida del zorro junto al mapache, quienes al ver a la adulta, se refugiaron bajo el fuerte regazo de sus piernas como solían hacerlo.

Al no ver movimiento de la castaña, volvió a llamarla. "¿Qué ocurre?"

Se acercó con preocupación, hasta que el rostro y los ojos giraron a verla. Había lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas, y era el único indicio de que Shizuru estaba sintiendo con intensidad en ese instante, ya que su expresión era serena.

Saeko se quedó inmóvil. "Cariño… qué—"

"Está llorando."

"¿Eh?" Le dijo confundida. "Shizuru… ¿a quién te refieres?"

La castaña aferró sus manos contra el material de su abrigo. "Natsuki." Y al mencionar su nombre, su mirada cambió.

"Natsuki está llorando."

.

.

 **3**

Prendió las pocas velas que quedaban en el almacén y se dirigió al centro del cuarto en el sótano de la pensión. Tomó el rosario entre sus dedos, se sentó sobre la delgada tela en el suelo y comenzó a orar. El ligero vaivén en las llamas se tornaba cada vez más violento con el paso de los segundos. Saeko concentró todo su espíritu en su tarea. No eran plegarias, eran preparativos.

Habían pasado diez años desde la última vez que realizó esta misma acción. Diez años desde que Souichirou había sido consumido por su propio poder. Diez años desde que Natsuki fue enviada lejos de su lecho maternal.

Una década, desde que Shizuru Fujino había despertado realmente.

"Al final, no fui capaz de ser una madre, una esposa." Si no pudo ser la Luna sobre el firmamento en la travesía del hombre a quien más amaba, al menos, quería ser la fuerza bajo el pequeño puño de su hija, aun cuando su nacimiento haya sentenciado la extinción de la familia Kuga, al heredar la habilidad de su padre, y el sexo de su madre.

Saeko liberó un pesado suspiro.

 _Naces para enfrentar la muerte, vives para enfrentar la vida._

Un espíritu interrumpió en su espacio, acercándose rápidamente a su oído para transmitir un mensaje antes de desaparecer de inmediato. Durán había puesto en marcha los pequeños engranajes. Ahora, era Saeko quien debía intentar remover los más grandes y rígidos, aquellos cuyos pensamientos y emociones de los demás la atormentan. Aquellos que fueron abandonados por su don, creciendo en el odio, y evadiendo a las personas. Aquellos engranajes cuyos malos pensamientos se están materializando en Orphan continuamente.

Y la Estrella Roja se veía cada vez más cerca.

"Sou." El llamado de su voz perdida en el silencio no aliviaría el dolor. Souichirou tenía un corazón amable. Fue por su amabilidad, y su poder, que su alma fuese consumida por Orphan. Saeko lo sabía. "Danos fuerza."

Las llamas en las velas se extinguieron.

.

"¿Estas lista, Shizuru?"

La esperaba en las afueras de la pensión. Shizuru asintió levemente mientras veía cómo los copos de nieve rodeaban el entorno. Su fijación en ellos duró solo por unos momentos, mientras caminaban hacia el monte por las rutas más inhóspitas de Aomori.

La dificultad en el caminar era el menor de los problemas.

"Natsuki." Shizuru escuchó la repentina voz delante de ella, y por un instante, el mundo se enmudeció a su alrededor. "Natsuki es nuestro último linaje, sabes." Saeko seguía hablando, mostrándole su espalda al ir adelante. Su figura, según la percepción de la castaña, se veía más diminuta con cada palabra que salía de su boca. "Nuestra hija… no podía educarla como Itako. Y su padre murió demasiado pronto para enseñarle lo necesario." Giró su cabeza esta vez, para verla por el rabillo del ojo mientras continuaban avanzando. "¿Me entiendes, Shizuru?" Cruzaron la vía del tren, y Saeko podía ver el tono rojizo en los ojos de Shizuru, buscando en ella. "Probablemente— morirá antes que yo." Dijo finalmente, antes de voltear al frente y continuar. "Y soy incapaz de concebir más hijos."

"…" La mujer mayor esperó lo suficiente para saber que no encontraría respuesta alguna antes de continuar. El tono de su voz no podía traicionar el tren de sus pensamientos.

"Pensamos en comprometerla con un varón." Esta vez, disminuyó la velocidad en sus pasos hasta quedar al costado de Shizuru. Miró de reojo, y la expresión de la castaña parecía fija en la nieve frente a ellas. "Pero la carga de otra vida en su interior, y su poder, podrían desencadenar algo peor." Era una opción casi suicida. No valía la pena intentar. "Los Exorcistas en su mayoría son hombres, para así poder transmitir su descendencia sin mayor preámbulo." Se rio con ironía, era demasiado obvio. "La naturaleza es sabia."

"Sin embargo, la familia Kuga es el aquelarre de las Itakos." Ni en cien años habían concebido a un hombre bajo el apellido Kuga. "Todos me lo advirtieron… Pero amaba demasiado a Souichirou." Sintió la mirada de Shizuru sobre ella en ese entonces. Saeko le devolvió el gesto, y sonrió con angustia, susurrando lo suficiente para que solo Shizuru la escuchase. "Quizás desafiamos a las entidades." Estaban cerca de los monumentos a las deidades. Saeko casi maldice lo que parecía un presagio a todo lo acontecido. Pero aun así, no se arrepentía de nada en lo absoluto. A pesar de tener escasos momentos con su única hija, siempre pensaba en ella. Al menos, Shizuru lo sabía. "El aura de Natsuki es el mismo al de su padre. Tal vez, es algo que conlleva el ser un Exorcista." El refugio de invierno. La calidez de verano. La templanza de otoño, y …

"El renacer de primavera." Le respondió la voz más joven. Saeko se detuvo, parpadeando algo perpleja. Nunca lograba acostumbrarse a la intromisión de Shizuru en su mente, pero esta vez, no estaba del todo segura si en realidad coincidía con ella, o se adelantó a los hechos con el Reishi. No entendía su confusión. Quería creer que no era más que una coincidencia. Y solo al ver el repentino rubor en las mejillas de la castaña, quien desvió la vista hacia el frente algo tímida, fue que se convenció.

Quizás, había esperanza. "…Ahora entiendo por qué te agrada tanto Natsuki." Dijo con entusiasmo renovado, y se puso frente a ella mientras le aferraba el abrigo sobre su cuerpo. Una vez satisfecha con mantener intacta la temperatura corporal de su aprendiz, Saeko le guiñó un ojo algo divertida. "Deberías sonreír más, Shizuru. Es parte del encanto de toda mujer."

 _'Un día, harás feliz a la persona que anhelas tan solo con esa sonrisa.'_

Shizuru observaba las manos ajenas tocar sus hombros pidiendo atención. Levantó la vista por costumbre, y la silueta de Saeko Kuga era un fantasma más de los cientos que rodeaban el lugar.

"¿Qué es lo que deseas, Shizuru?" Logró escuchar la voz de Saeko.

"…" Podía oír el maullido aterrador de los felinos llorando junto al cadáver de su madre, la risa de la mujer frente al chisme de la anciana, el canto ebrio del vagabundo hacia su perro, los insultos de la adolescente hacia la pareja infiel, las palabras de amor de una madre hacia su hijo. Podía escuchar el murmullo de las plantas, el río, la brisa, la muerte—y Natsuki. Todo acababa en Natsuki Kuga. ¿Por qué? "No estoy segura, Saeko-san."

Shizuru solo se dio cuenta que se había perdido nuevamente, al sentir una ligera presión sobre su pecho, a la altura de su corazón. "Lo más importante, está aquí." Escuchó la voz de Saeko, y luego vio su rostro, sereno. Intentando traerla de vuelta.

"Nunca lo olvides."

* * *

"Shizuru." Se encontraron en los pasillos de la pensión cuando el sol acababa de esconderse. Shizuru detuvo sus pasos frente a ella, observando el semblante rígido en Natsuki. No había rastro de lo que había presenciado durante el día. Tampoco sentía la presencia de Durán en el sitio. "Saeko me contó que fueron al monte a entrenar." Continuó, intentando crear una conversación de algún modo.

Shizuru sonrió.

"La conexión con la tierra es más fuerte en Osore." Ofreció ante la ligera expresión de alivio en el rostro de Natsuki. Se estaba esforzando.

"¡Oh!" Dijo más entusiasmada de inmediato. "Eso es genial. Siempre he tenido curiosidad en saber cómo entrenan las itakos. Saeko nunca me llevó o enseñó algo." Natsuki no se había dado cuenta que ya estaban caminando hacia las afueras del lugar, los jardines posteriores. "Um, ¿es muy complicado—?" Shizuru notó la sorpresa en los gestos de Natsuki, la ligera abertura de su boca ante algo imprevisto, el repentino vaivén de sus hombros. "…No pensé que ya estábamos afuera." Rió con vergüenza, más aún ante el silencio de la castaña.

Shizuru caminó un par de metros hacia la salida, y tomó entre sus dedos una pequeña oruga que intentaba buscar refugio del frío entre las plantas, acercándola hacia las manos de Natsuki, la cual instintivamente levantó la suya. "…El individuo es todo, todo es el individuo. Por lo tanto, el poder del todo reside en uno," Y depositando delicadamente al insecto quien recorrió el camino entre sus dedos, hacia los de Natsuki, continuó. "Y el poder de uno reside con el todo." Podía ver los ojos de Natsuki, la tela delgada casi tan transparente como su esencia. Era abrumadora. Aun así, Shizuru sentía el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros. "El todo, aún no puedo controlarlo." Si tan solo pudiese canalizar de alguna forma ese mar en una sola acción, quizás, Shizuru podría perderse en la llama intensa que tiene enfrente con total rendición. "Natsuki está inquieta."

"N-no entiendo mucho, cuando hablas así." Intentó disculparse, a lo que Shizuru solo respondió con una sonrisa.

"Podría enseñarle a Natsuki. Algún día." Shizuru vio el recorrido de la oruga por la mano derecha de Natsuki, haciendo camino hacia su antebrazo. Intentando permanecer lo más lejos posible de ella. "No es necesario que Natsuki se esfuerce."

"¿Ah?"

"Tu mente." Notó la quijada tensarse, y el tumulto de emociones de Natsuki pasaron directamente a ella. "A Saeko-san le tomó años el poder permanecer en armonía mientras estoy alrededor." Aún a cientos de kilómetros, podría oírla. La brecha del poder era cada vez mayor.

No podía controlarlo.

"Entiendo." Natsuki rascó su mandíbula por inercia. "Quizás te estoy estorbando ahora…" El reproche en su voz era evidente, y Shizuru lo encontró de lo más enternecedor. Pero fue en ese entonces que vio, en ese segundo exacto en que Natsuki se alejó para depositar al insecto en su hábitat, la forma de algo totalmente irreconocible.

Imposible.

Permaneció quieta en el lugar, paralizada, lo suficiente para darse cuenta que Natsuki ya estaba frente a ella, intentando captar su atención con algo de insistencia.

"¿Shizuru? ¿Estás bien?" Parpadeó al ver sus manos nuevamente, y alzó la vista de inmediato. El aire cálido que Natsuki despedía no era suficiente. "Shizuru—"

"Podrías—" La interrumpió, y Natsuki cerró la boca al instante. Shizuru observó los verdes iris con desesperación, deseando tocar la piel bajo ellos, para reafirmar que aún permanecían allí. "¿Podrías quedarte un momento más?" Quería decir su nombre, que ella dijese el suyo, y detener el tiempo en ese momento.

"Claro."

Escuchó la voz más ronca frente a ella, e instintivamente, se acercó lo suficiente para apoyarse. Shizuru tan solo quería escuchar los latidos de un órgano que había visto destrozado.

 _Reishi._

El poder permite el acceso a toda la energía de la tierra y el hombre, de esa forma, pueden ver el pasado, predecir el futuro, ver, sentir y oír hechos que están sucediendo en tiempo real, en cualquier lugar. Es como arrojar a una sola persona, a un océano ilimitado de conciencia.

Shizuru cerró sus ojos. Sin duda alguna…

"Está… oscuro aquí."

Algo horrible está creciendo.

* * *

No he tenido tiempo para responder los comentarios, pero doy gracias a cada uno de ustedes! Son geniales.


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

 **.**

 **4**

"Itakos como Saeko-san hacen llamados a los espíritus, aprenden de la sabiduría de ellos. Pueden curar o asistir a las personas con sus conocimientos. O por el contrario, ayudar a los mismos espíritus a encontrar el camino del cual se perdieron." Natsuki escuchaba atentamente las palabras, intentando ignorar el gran interés que captó la transformación repentina ante sus ojos. "Las mujeres son fundamentales en esta labor, ya que su conexión con la tierra es más fuerte que la de los hombres."

Natsuki no había visto la forma original de Durán, sin embargo, viendo a esta imponente bestia que derivaba de los lobos, estaba segura de que el espíritu de la familia Kuga ocultaba gran parte de su potencial aun.

Si quisiera, podría arrancar su torso con solo una mordida.

"¿No podría yo hacer lo mismo?"

"No. Natsuki-san estaría llamando a un enjambre en vez de una sola avispa." Respondió de inmediato la bestia. "Y atraería a las peores."

Tragó saliva. Le hubiese gustado el haber seguido la misma trayectoria de su madre en el oficio. "Entonces, ¿cómo se supone que deba derrotar a un Orphan?"

"La fuente de poder de los Exorcistas son los dragones— es la forma que toma una cantidad enorme de energía espiritual." Dicho esto, se acercó hacia Natsuki posando una de sus patas sobre la palma de la mano izquierda, la cual Natsuki cerró por inercia. "Esta es la puerta por la que sale el dragón."

Había escuchado por parte de su abuela paterna, Maria Graceburt, sobre los _Dragones del Norte del clan Tokiha_ … En ocasiones, Natsuki veía el rostro dubitativo de la anciana al hablar cerca de ella, cuando reiteradas visitas desconocidas se asomaban en el hogar hace años atrás. Entonces, existen otras familias dedicadas a esto.

"… Si los dragones son la fuente más pura de energía, acabar con un Orphan no debe ser tan difícil, ¿no?"

Durán asintió levemente, y mientras veía el ligero resplandor que comenzaba a emanar desde la extremidad de Natsuki, continuó. "El problema es, que si comete un error no tendrán piedad y estos devorarán su cuerpo. Después de todo, un dragón que no es canalizado por un espíritu fuerte es el equivalente a un Orphan como consecuencia."

El precio a cambio de obtener tal poder, es que este mismo te pueda destruir.

Y si se es lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar la energía de un dragón, eventualmente se absorberá Orphan con ello. Un arma de doble filo, donde la verdadera pregunta es ¿contra _qué_ estás luchando?

"El clan de Exorcistas, Natsuki-san, es un clan que se convierte en Orphan para destruir a los Orphan."

 _¿Te convertirás en el dragón de los cielos, o serás el dragón de la tierra?_

"…"

Luego de escuchar en silencio y meditar la situación, Natsuki refregó su rostro con sus manos, firme y rápidamente. "Ugh—" Ahora no le sorprende el hecho de que sea la última del clan. La muerte temprana era un factor común en los exorcistas, quienes no poseían una rama familiar determinada. En definitiva, el _clan Exorcista_ nunca fue catalogado como tal de entre todas las familias más longevas de la nación.

Aun así, el deseo en Natsuki de golpear a su madre en los ovarios, en el momento que conoció a su padre había sido la cúspide de sus pensamientos en ese entonces.

"No puede enfrentarse a la oscuridad si no es capaz de reflejarse en la propia, Natsuki-san. La mente y el corazón deben estar libres de cualquier carga." Al ver el conflicto en la mirada de Natsuki, Durán continuó. "Almacenará una gran cantidad de energía maligna, continuamente." Le recordó, casi como un mantra. "El flujo que obtendrá esa energía, el cual canalizará por su cuerpo, debe ser tan determinante como su voluntad de no ser corrompida. Después de todo, la carga sobre Fujino-san también lleva el nombre de cientos de almas."

Ya no hablarían sobre la posibilidad de detener la catástrofe, la principal cuestión ahora es cómo lidiar con esta, luego de que suceda. "El nacimiento de la Estrella Roja parece ser algo inminente, Natsuki-san. Vendrán tiempos oscuros… pero aún es posible detener la infestación de Orphan a gran escala."

"Ah." _Ah..._ Natsuki bajó la cabeza por un momento. Debía lidiar con un _tema_ mucho mayor, y aún continúa preguntándose si valdrá la pena hacerlo por personas ajenas, que no cambiarán nada en su pequeño y aislado mundo. ¿Estará al tanto de todo su abuela?, ¿notará algún compañero su ausencia durante los próximos meses en el salón de clases?, ¿el resto de sus ordinarios y egoístas días?

"Natsuki-san."

"¿Hm?"

"Haremos esto juntos." Escuchó la voz más serena de Durán. "Recuerde que me tiene a mí, Saeko-san, los espíritus de la familia." Esta vez, Natsuki levantó la vista. "Y a Fujino-san."

Su corazón prestó atención, y Natsuki se aferró silenciosamente a las palabras de Durán.

"El clan Kuga no perecerá, mientras sus miembros permanezcan unidos."

Su mundo, a pesar de todo, ya no era tan solitario.

"Vamos a abrir esta _puerta_ , Natsuki-san. ¿Está lista?" Durán no sabía cuánto tiempo les quedaba, pero debían omitir todo el entrenamiento de preparación. Normalmente, a un Exorcista le toma cerca de un año el estar listo física y mentalmente. Natsuki tendrá que hacerlo en el menor tiempo posible. Semanas, días.

Aun así, Durán no perdía la esperanza en el reflejo de los verdes irises de Natsuki Kuga.

"Hagámoslo."

* * *

Los días se convirtieron en las primeras semanas desde que Natsuki está en Aomori. La nieve seguía asomándose con la misma intensidad en la provincia.

Saeko y el espíritu principal de la familia no estaban presentes, y con ello, Natsuki encontró fácilmente a Shizuru cuando acababa de regresar desde el monte Osore. Su semblante parecía algo inquieto, y los ojos curiosos lograron ver por un instante las emociones libres emerger del rostro de la castaña.

Shizuru pasó por la enorme entrada del terreno privado en silencio, cerrando la puerta tras de sí con naturalidad antes de voltear hacia el interior. No tuvo que levantar la vista para sonreír de manera gentil, al saber que la observaban a distancia.

Después de todo, la estaban esperando.

"Natsuki." Le dijo con la suavidad única en sus palabras. Natsuki asintió en silencio frente la castaña luego de alcanzarla, y liberó el aire en sus pulmones antes de hablar.

"Shizuru, ¿has ido al templo con Saeko alguna vez?"

La vio con un genuino interés que no había notado hasta el momento. Shizuru se detuvo en sus pasos, y Natsuki inmediatamente la imitó.

"La cantidad de personas que visitan el lugar es algo abrumador." En el fondo, había perdido el deseo de recorrer el exterior del hogar cuando entendió que no era capaz de controlar el tren de pensamientos ajenos a gran escala.

"Entiendo." Natsuki masajeó su cuello ligeramente antes de continuar. Le costaba aun mantener una conversación real con ella, pero se estaba esforzando. "Estaba pensando—tal vez podamos ir durante la noche, después que cierren y… y no haya nadie en el lugar." Terminó bajando la voz, intentando convencerse ella misma de que la idea no fuese un total desastre.

Shizuru la observó en silencio antes de retirar el abrigo sobre sí.

"¿Natsuki quiere ir hoy?" No había necesidad de entrar a su mente. Shizuru podía ver en su rostro cada sentimiento en una expresión distinta. Natsuki es como una tela transparente. Aun si se impregna de los colores más confusos, esta siempre volvía a su estado natural. "Saeko-san y Duran están fuera de la provincia, llegarán dentro de tres días."

"Oh." Parpadeó ante la noticia…No tenía idea de eso. Quizás, es razón suficiente para lo que sugería Shizuru en estos momentos, y quizás era por esta ausencia la razón de que Durán ha sido tremendamente estricto en su entrenamiento estos últimos días. Aun tenía heridas frescas en su cuerpo y—

"¿Natsuki?"

"¡Hn! Vamos." Dijo al instante. "Después de cenar y alistarnos."

.

Había sido una de las noches más tranquilas en su estadía. Los espíritus del hogar rara vez se veían, generalmente solo en presencia de Saeko, buscando consuelo en ella. Natsuki tomó el abrigo más grueso que había encontrado luego de ducharse y vestirse. Vio una vez más el espacio en su habitación antes de salir con prisa.

Estaba ansiosa.

Shizuru no tardó en aparecer en la entrada del hogar donde esperaba. No le sorprendió ver la sonrisa en su rostro, pero sí la ligera sensación de inquietud.

"Shizuru." Dijo su nombre una vez que llevaban tiempo bajo la nieve, la tenue luz del cielo y la luna llena. Las noches eran bastante solitarias en Aomori, una ventaja que Natsuki comenzaba a relacionar con la presencia de Shizuru en pie hasta altas horas en busca de esa tranquilidad. "¿Quieres volver?"

"No." Respondió rápidamente. Natsuki podía ver el rubor en sus mejillas, lo que atribuía al aire helado del ambiente mientras la miraba en silencio. "… No había llegado tan lejos, afuera."

El trayecto era directo, pero Natsuki se aseguró de tomar las rutas necesarias para evadir la mayor cantidad de hogares y transeúntes a media noche. Una vez en el lugar, se quedaron inmóviles en la entrada por unos momentos. Era primera vez que Shizuru veía, presencialmente, un templo en Aomori.

"…Mi padre solía venir con frecuencia a este lugar." Habló mientras esperaba a que Shizuru esté lista para entrar. "Saeko decía que lo hacía para compartir la carga dentro de sí mismo con los dioses." Los Orphan en su interior, de ser posible. Natsuki pateó una piedra bajo sus pies por inercia. "… Quizás le ayudó, de cierto modo."

"¿Natsuki lo cree?"

"Lo máximo que vive un Exorcista en promedio son dieciocho años, según Durán. Él estaba por cumplir veintiuno."

Escuchó los pasos que iniciaron a su lado sobre la nieve. Shizuru no dijo más en ese entonces mientras ingresaba al lugar de adoración. Natsuki pensó en que quizás había dicho algo fuera de lugar, pero no fue hasta que escuchó la voz de Shizuru nuevamente, que entendió el actuar inmediato de ella.

"Natsuki."

Vio a la castaña voltear hacia ella cuando llegaba a los últimos escalones antes de ingresar al salón principal del edificio. El reflejo de su persona bajo la luz del cielo y las estrellas, parecían hacerla dueña de todo el lugar a su alrededor. Natsuki paró en seco ante la escena al elevar la vista.

No era gracia lo que se asomaba en el rostro de Shizuru. Natsuki veía por primera vez un instinto en ella tan primitivo, que olvidó por completo su situación actual y toda responsabilidad que la había traído a este punto de su vida en el presente.

Determinación.

"Si Natsuki cree en la intención benevolente de los dioses de Aomori, entonces vendré al templo a rezar en su lugar."

Y era la primera vez, que escuchaba a Shizuru hablar desde _su propia_ voluntad.

Le tomó unos segundos el entender el significado de sus palabras, luego de desprenderse de su sorpresa, y la vergüenza tomó lugar en su rosto de inmediato. Natsuki no sabía lidiar con la honestidad de las personas cuando la involucraban de manera personal. "T—Tonta. No necesito que vengas por mí." Shizuru sonrió antes de prepararse para hacer un rito que se volvería esencial en su rutina. Esencial en sus vidas.

Permanecieron en silencio el tiempo suficiente hasta que decidieron regresar. El frío y la preocupación constante en Natsuki sobre el estado de Shizuru distraía a la castaña al punto de agotar su mente. Aún así, esa noche en particular había dejado una marca permanente en su día a día. No era solo su presencia, Shizuru lo había notado, había algo más en particular que hacía que Natsuki se volviera un ser increíblemente conciliador a su lado.

"Si algún día…" Estaban en la entrada principal, mientras Shizuru preparaba todo para despedir la noche, Natsuki la miraba desde una distancia prudente al hablarle. "Si algún día quieres volver. Avísame."

Aún no se acostumbraba a asimilar el aura perturbador que emanaba con su presencia, su poder enormemente destructivo y maligno, para Natsuki, Shizuru era solo otra persona más perdida en un mundo al que parecían no pertenecer en absoluto. Cuando la vio voltearse hacia ella, y la duda en su rostro junto a las prendas aferradas entre sus brazos, Natsuki seguía viendo a una niña tremendamente aterrada de sí misma bajo la sonrisa más inusual en su situación. Era su única defensa frente al entorno.

"Lo haré." Y su voz fue lo último que escuchó por el resto de la noche.

La mañana siguiente llegó con las temperaturas más bajas que Natsuki había sentido hasta el momento en su vida. Bajó rápidamente de su dormitorio hacia la cocina por una taza caliente y algo para comer mientras saludaba a los espíritus que deambulaban con curiosidad el entorno. Al buscarla, no le sorprendió ver a Shizuru en el jardín principal a pies descalzos.

A este punto, Natsuki solo rodó los ojos.

"Te vi."

Escuchó la voz de Shizuru, mientras esta volteaba a su dirección de entre la nieve que descendía y el frío del entorno.

Natsuki protestó en silencio, y el tinte en sus mejillas al ser descubierta solo trajo la risa de su contraparte quien se acercaba a ella con paso firme.

"Quisiera que Natsuki guardase esto."

"¿Eh?" Recibió el diminuto objeto que apenas percibió. "… ¿Es un amuleto?"

"No. Esto es solo una semilla." Shizuru le dijo con sencillez mientras la depositaba en la palma de su mano. Las hojas del entorno familiar estaban enfermas y débiles. "Las raíces provenientes de este árbol contienen historias de siglos aquí." Mientras se quebraban por si solas, Shizuru miraba con detenimiento los restos de lo que alguna vez fueron verdes ramas. Vida. El templo del clan Kuga ya estaba corrompido por completo. "Está enfermando. Pero si permanece con Natsuki, se mantendrá intacta. Sobrevivirá para cuando vuelva a ser plantada."

"Entonces la plantaremos en unos años." Escuchó la rápida respuesta a su lado mientras Natsuki cerraba su puño. Shizuru sonrió al anticipar las palabras que luego saldrían de la boca de Natsuki. "Para que la tierra sane por completo."

La castaña la observó con compasión en sus ojos, como tratando de hacer entender a un niño, una regla de adultos. "La energía de este suelo está destinada a perecer aquí." Respondió. "Natsuki no podría plantarla en este lugar, aún en cien años."

"… ¿Ya estás tan segura?"

La curiosidad se volvió cautela, y Shizuru no pudo evitar el responder con solo verla. Verla y sonreír.

"¿Sabías que yo vendría Aomori?" Natsuki volvió a insistir. "… ¿Sabes lo que va a pasar?"

La expresión en sus labios no se perturbó en ningún momento. Shizuru observó las manos ajenas de Natsuki aferrarse a sus costados con impaciencia. Quería responder, responder y ver su rostro, sus ojos, su inquebrantable deseo de continuar con un pie delante del otro y que le dijera que indudablemente, habría solución…

 _…?_

Fue en ese entonces que Shizuru se percató de que en realidad, estaba leyendo y reflejando los pensamientos propios de Natsuki. Y solo eso bastó para que el mundo a su alrededor la abandonase por completo. Su boca dejó de moverse en un momento y su postura estoica permaneció inalterable por eternos segundos. Estaba lejos del todo. El Reishi la arrebató.

Natsuki trató de desviar la mirada. Y entre más lo intentaba, más impaciente se volvía.

"Shizuru…"

No eran las palabras o el significado de ellas lo que la golpeó después. Natsuki no entendía, cómo alguien como Shizuru, a su corta edad, podía cargar con esa expresión en su rostro de un momento a otro. Y mientras sus ojos rojos, perdidos en el Reishi, permanecían fijos en un lugar donde nadie podía reflejarse, Natsuki solo contemplaba con impotencia la escena ante ella. Como si Shizuru no pudiese encontrarse a sí misma en ese entonces.

Como si ya no supiera dónde está en este mundo.

"Son los engranajes, Natsuki. Se están moviendo." La escuchó, y el sonido de su boca era similar al de una niña, una adolescente, y una mujer a la vez. El rojo intenso en sus irises, los labios firmes al moverse. Shizuru guardó silencio por unos segundos los cuales parecían mucho más extensos desde su posición antes de continuar. "Siglos atrás, el ahora, y el futuro. _Todos_ están conectados."

Natsuki la observó y suspiró con pesar. Podía sentir sus uñas contra la carne en la palma de sus manos, cediendo y oprimiendo, esperando a que algo cambiase. Pero Shizuru permanecía en su estado, inmóvil y alejándose a la vez.

"Quizás—" Intentaba alcanzarla. Quería estar _ahí_ , o traerla de vuelta. Incluso si fuese una absurda necesidad, o la insistencia en hacer presente su persona al lado de ella. "Quizás el destino nos cambie," Dijo levantando su cabeza, viendo el ligero movimiento en Shizuru. "Pero no estamos atados a su flujo continuo, Shizuru."

No esperó mucho hasta ver el cambio en los ojos de Shizuru, intentando enfocarse en ella, esforzándose. Fue suficiente para que Natsuki esbozara una media sonrisa.

"… ¿No crees que es excitante? ¿Luchar contra el destino? Así como lo hace esta pequeña semilla, que encontró su camino contigo y luego llegó hacia mí. Debió morir en la tierra junto a sus padres." Natsuki sonrió con franqueza esta vez, y algo en el corazón de Shizuru se remeció. "Las opciones nacen cuando no estamos solos." Ya no estaba tan segura si el repentino calor en su rostro significaba algo en concreto.

Shizuru parpadeó para darse cuenta.

"Tú no estás sola, Shizuru."

 _Al menos, la persona que te espera no te dejará sentir la soledad de nuevo._

La resonancia de su voz al volver, junto a la intensa presencia de Natsuki impregnando sus sentidos fue suficiente para que Shizuru se enfocara en los ojos del verde más puro y gentil. Y con ello, contempló sus propios pensamientos por un breve instante. La realización de algo que incluso el Reishi no le había mostrado hasta el momento. Algo a lo que parecía ser inmune a cualquier dirección predestinada.

Sus propios _sentimientos_.

Crueles e inquietos, remeciendo su llano corazón.

Shizuru comenzaba a entender, tímidamente, el por qué el mundo a veces es tan sereno cuando Natsuki está a su lado.

"… Natsuki emana un aura particular cuando habla del destino. Me pregunto en qué pensará, cuando se expresa así."

Recibió la mirada algo esquiva de Natsuki, quien guardó sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo. "Te lo advierto, no hagas trampas." Le respondió. No era timidez lo que decía su postura, totalmente contradictoria a unos instantes previos, es solo que Shizuru vio el nerviosismo tan transparente en Natsuki, que no pudo evitar presionar en ello.

"Hay momentos en que no puedo controlar el leer los pensamientos—"

"N—no te atrevas."

Se decidió a avanzar unos cuantos pasos hacia ella. Y mientras Natsuki intentaba pensar en todas las cosas banales y sin sentido para evitar pensamientos sobre _eso en particular_ , Shizuru solo ampliaba su sonrisa. Su mente completamente libre de ataduras.

Natsuki giró su cabeza en sentido opuesto.

La había traído de vuelta… Algún día, Shizuru le confiaría todo lo que ha visto y sentido a causa del Reishi, y ella le diría las palabras exactas que no se atreve a decir en voz alta.

* * *

La primera advertencia llegó al mes siguiente.

El espíritu del mapache corrió de manera estrepitosa hacia la entrada de la pensión, esperando con prisa el segundo paquete con información importante que tocaría suelo en un par de segundos.

Al verlo volar en el aire, siendo arrojado por el cartero local, estiró sus patas delanteras para recibirlo con emoción, pero este lo atravesó de manera instantánea mostrando la humillación en el rostro del animal al no ser capaz de materializar su cuerpo, menos aún soportar el material físico por unos instantes.

Las risas de Natsuki a lo lejos no se hicieron esperar, aunque su rostro parecía más abatido que el del mismo animal al estar cubierto de pequeños vendajes provocados por las heridas, debido al intenso entrenamiento con Durán. "Pudiste haberte ahorrado la humillación." Caminó hacia el lugar donde sollozaba el espíritu en pañales, y lo palmoteó en su cabeza de manera gentil mientras recogía la encomienda. "Ya, ya. Ve y dile a Saeko que el envío que estaba esperando ya llegó."

Miró el contenido de reojo al encontrarse sola nuevamente. No había nada en particular con su envoltorio, aparte del sello con un distintivo que jamás había visto en su vida.

¿De dónde será?

"¿Natsuki?"

"Ah, aquí está." Se sorprendió por lo rápido de su venida. "¿Confidencial?" Le entregó el ligero paquete, y al ver el sello, Saeko sonrió.

"Este es el emblema de la familia Suzushiro."

"Hn… nunca oí de ellos."

"El día que conozcas a un Suzushiro, sabrás que sus capacidades son tan tenaces como su temperamento, Natsuki." Y repitiendo el mismo gesto que Natsuki con el animal anteriormente, Saeko palmoteó su cabeza un par de veces. "Ahora ve a descansar, estás desbordando energía en el entorno. Alteras a mis huéspedes, y Shizuru no necesita mayores distracciones en estos momentos."

"Voyyyy…" Esta rutina comenzaba a fastidiarla. "Por cierto, ¿cómo está?"

"¿Hm?"

"Shizuru." Le dijo a medio camino, mientras aseguraba sus manos en los pantalones. "No la he visto desde un par de semanas, ¿dónde la tienen?" Mencionó a tono de broma, particularmente porque le costaba sentir su presencia. Comenzaba a dudar de que realmente la hayan trasladado a otro lugar, o alejado de la tutela de Saeko y el clan Kuga.

"No digas tonterías." Respondió con reproche su madre. "Sus tiempos y su lucha son distintos a los tuyos, Natsuki." Abrió el envoltorio y reveló el contenido bajo los curiosos ojos verdes de su hija. "Ella está bien, no te preocupes."

Natsuki vio el sobre, una carta. Lo que no vio era el rostro estoico de Saeko al intentar leer el contenido de manera casual.

"… Hija, ¿recuerdas la nodachi Reiki?"

"¿Esa espada enorme que jamás me dejaste tocar? Nunca la vi fuera de su funda."

Saeko reprimió las ganas de rodar sus ojos antes de hablar. "Ha estado con nosotros desde las primeras generaciones de Itakos en el Este de Japón." Dijo con cierto orgullo. "Se dice que emitía una resonancia particular, y la utilizaban en las batallas cuando las guerras aún se luchaban con armas y caballos entre los sacerdocios." Saeko resumió lo necesario, ni siquiera estaba segura de los mitos alrededor de Reiki. "Aunque su origen real es desconocido, hoy es solo una reliquia más dentro del clan."

"Uh-huh." Natsuki puso total atención a lo que decía Saeko. Tal vez— "Entonces—"

"Es inútil que la uses." Sentenció. "Shizuru está aprendiendo a manejarla en estos momentos."

"… Genial."

Natsuki no pudo evitar hacerse la imagen mental de tremenda espada en manos de la castaña. Pareció hacerle gracia la escena, aunque un escalofrío recorrió su espalda en ese momento. Sacudió su cabeza.

Vio a Saeko releer el contenido una vez más, antes de volver a dirigirle la palabra con una expresión más determinante. Insistente.

"Siempre deben estar preparadas, para cualquier evento posible… No solamente los Orphan poseen intenciones malignas."

Las palabras indirectas calaron hondo en Natsuki, quien asintió algo insegura antes de ser despechada del lugar.

"Ahora ve a descansar."

"Ah."

No pasó mucho desde que Natsuki se alejó lo suficiente del lugar, para que el guardián del clan apareciera a la derecha de Saeko. Su semblante en espera de lo que temía.

"Quieren a Shizuru, lejos de aquí."

"Sacarla de Aomori sería transformarla en una bomba de segundos." Argumentó Durán. Le parecía extraño el que aún insistieran. Después del primer consejo de las seis familias más influyentes de la zona semanas atrás, las mismas que se unieron hace quinientos años para restaurar el flujo de energía maligna en el Este de Japón, había quedado bajo la impresión de que la mejor manera de proteger la vida de Shizuru y su entorno sería estando con el clan Kuga, en el monte Osore donde la encontraron.

"No, Durán…" Saeko presionó su mandíbula con fuerza, como si estuviese luchando contra las palabras que saldrían de su boca. "La quieren sin vida, lejos de Japón."

El espíritu del perro entrecerró sus ojos. "Supongo que aún no saben de Natsuki-san. Finalmente ha despertado su linaje." Esto era demasiado apresurado. Había más posibilidades de que el plan inicial de Souichirou triunfe sobre las banalidades que estaban escritas en dicha carta.

"Lo saben. Están solicitando una audiencia para estudiar la condición real de Natsuki." Probablemente sería recluida del entorno, y buscarían la manera de mantener el linaje activo de una generación que se había dado por extinta, independiente de las consecuencias de tener que cargar con otras vidas en ese cuerpo, si es que planean forzarlo de la manera natural. "Temen que _él_ regrese por la Estrella Roja. La barrera que protege la zona ya está siendo perturbada por Shizuru… No hay garantías reales de que Natsuki logre retener en algo las cosas si es que se salen de control." Aún si Nagi regresa por la Estrella Roja, si Natsuki no detiene lo inminente, no podían dar marcha atrás. Era morir antes de tiempo. Debían luchar. "Esto es inaudito." Pero ahora que los clanes más cercanos le están exigiendo desistir de su objetivo, debía actuar en contra de los mismos aliados, de ser necesario. "Durán—"

"Usted es la actual cabeza del clan Kuga." Durán le reafirmó con tranquilidad. "Y mi juramento es defender la vida de cada uno de sus integrantes. Solo debe decirlo, y tomaré acciones inmediatas."

Para Saeko, solo eso le bastó escuchar. Suspiró el último grito de indignación e ira antes de levantar la frente en alto.

"… Natsuki y Shizuru son nuestro hogar." Sentenció finalmente, mientras destruía en pedazos el elegante papel entre sus manos.

"Si desean arrebatárnoslo, tendrán que enfrentarse a Aomori."

.

.

Shizuru ajustó el abrigo sobre sí con delicadeza.

El ruido de los insectos comenzaba a abundar cerca de Osore en altas horas de la noche, y mientras observaba la demoledora cantidad de espíritus, perdidos en el entorno, todos sus sentidos se activaron de inmediato. Pudo sentir la ligera presencia de Natsuki de entre ellos, y Shizuru intentó cerrar sus ojos en vano mientras sentía el enorme vacío que se alojaba en su interior.

¿Qué se necesita para perseverar contra el destino?

"Fujino-san."

El espíritu del perro hizo presencia en el lugar, luego de vigilar con cautela la débil presencia de Orphan en la provincia. Su rostro denotaba preocupación al ver la mirada perdida de Shizuru, quien le sonrió levemente por la interrupción del Reishi. Durante años había visto esa misma mirada escondida detrás de las piernas de Saeko, quien en ese entonces era la única persona capaz de controlar en algo el agobiante flujo de pensamientos propios en pos de calmar la agonía mental en Shizuru cuando era apenas una niña. Tenía incluso miedo de hablar para no provocar más dolor en su frágil espíritu. Durán solo entendió, al ver el sacrificio del mismo Souichirou al intentar controlar sus demonios, que la vida de Shizuru debía tener un sentido más allá de las penumbras y soledad. El clan Kuga hizo un voto por protegerla, y con ello, al resto del mundo.

"Durán." Era la primera vez que Shizuru lo llamaba en voz alta, y con ello, Durán se preguntaba si Natsuki sentía lo mismo, al escuchar su propio nombre bajo aquella voz. "¿Qué significa ser fuerte?"

Sus orejas se exaltaron lo suficiente para que la castaña lo notase. Estaba sorprendido por la pregunta, pero Durán se sorprendió más aún, por la respuesta innata que nació desde el fondo de su ser. "…Aunque suene absurdo, no se necesita nada especial para serlo." Esta apuesta que nació para desafiar al destino, estaba siendo abatida. "A veces, cuando encontramos la voluntad en otros, es cuando obtenemos el verdadero valor para perseguir lo mismo. Y la dicha de crecer, y seguir adelante."

Shizuru contempló en silencio sus palabras, mientras veía la nieve que caía sobre sí. Hizo el intento de ignorar los patrones de los copos que aterrizaban en el punto exacto que ella anticipaba.

Su expresión se endureció.

Aun sabiendo los distintos rumbos que marcan su entorno, la naturaleza, los seres vivos, el ciclo de la tierra; Shizuru no lograba comprender los violentos impulsos de las personas, ni los rostros gentiles que esconden hasta los más oscuros pensamientos. Aun siendo rechazada por las personas de Aomori debido a su habilidad, a pesar de los incontables murmullos en su mente, el aterrador semblante de los espíritus al verla, la tristeza en ver convertida la ira humana en Orphan … Muy en el fondo, sabía la respuesta a su rechazo continuo al Reishi y toda vida.

Entre más Shizuru aprendía, más odiaba a los humanos.

"Aun si estiro mi mano para alcanzar a alguien, solo consigo lastimarlos." Dijo con sinceridad.

Y no existe fuerza alguna, en quien no posee la voluntad de ayudar a otros.

"No creo que sea algo tan malo, el lastimarse unos a otros." Le respondió el espíritu. Durán entendía el trasfondo de su pregunta. No era la fortaleza que se busca por sí misma, es aquella que se persigue y construye unos con otros. ¿Por qué estás luchando? ¿Por quién? "Después de todo, si tiene temor de estrechar su mano, Fujino-san, no podrá tocar a nadie."

El aceptar nuestras propias debilidades es un paso más hacia la fortaleza, y mientras alguien esté dispuesto a aceptar las tuyas, definitivamente, no te dejará solo.

"No es una coincidencia su existencia, junto a la de Natsuki-san." _No lo era_. Y mientras Durán creyera firmemente en ello, le bastaba para seguir adelante. "Mi estadía en este mundo terminará pronto... He vagado por más de quinientos años en este planeta, buscando redención."

La imagen de Nagi Homura, la persona que más atesoró, atormentaba su mente. Durán no quería cometer los mismos errores. No con Shizuru. "…Fujino-san—"

"Natsuki morirá."

Fue lo primero que oyó. Y al ver los ojos tan rojos de Shizuru y la nula incertidumbre en sus palabras, Durán no tuvo voz para detenerla. Mucho menos cuestionarla.

El Reishi la estaba reprimiendo. Un recordatorio continuo de lo que iba a ocurrir.

"Lo que queda del clan Kuga, Aomori, y todo el Este de Japón será devorado por el dragón de la tierra."

Realmente, este cruel juego los estaba rebasando.

"Eso, es a lo que llaman destino."


End file.
